My Brother Should Not Be A Ninja
by IridiumIris
Summary: Ai:What happens when 2 Narutard siblings enter the Naruto universe? Well, lets just say a ramen contest, sibling paper bomb fights, and much more! Ronin: And pudding. Lots of it. No pairings as of now.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto, nor does my brother. This is my first fanfic in a loooooong time. I enjoy critism. :)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

_Ai's point of view_

"Ha! I kicked your butt!" My brother shouted in my face. I just looked at him.

"Yeah. And I care why?" I said, in an obvious bored tone. He had beaten me again in **Naruto: Clash Of Ninja Revolution 2**. Damn, my strategy didn't work. If you can call pressing random buttons a strategy, I guess. My brother liked waving it in my face.

"Wanna play again?" My brother asked.

"Um, not right now, bro." I stated, putting my controller away. "I think I'm gonna go for a walk. No need for a search and rescue this time, okay?"

"AWW. I like to do that, though!" he whined. His idea of a 'search and rescue' was to go on his bike, stalk me, and while making police car noises. It annoyed me to hell. I quickly grabbed my Ipod, ready to get out of the house ASAP, and away from the craziness of everything that was my household. I put my ear buds in, walked out the front door, feeling the sunshine on my face, and walked away from the funny farm.

This was the life.

Or so I thought.

_Ronin's POV_

Hehehe. Pudding is a funny word. Pudding.

Pudding.

Okay, no more......pudding. Hehehehe.

Oh, yeah, I still had a game going. I picked a new character to play Survival mode, and it just happened to be Naruto. My sis thought I was a lot like him. She was wrong. Believe it. I started laughing out loud as Orochimaru was my first opponent.

"Die Orochimaru!" I yelled at the screen. Then he threw a paper bomb at me. I just hated those little explosive papers of awesomeness. But, I beat him soon enough, and with a little smile, I went on to another character, and another, and another......

You get the point. Soon it was 3:45. Sis left at 3. She normally was back at 3:30. What the f happened to her?

Time for a search and rescue!. I didn't bother to turn off the T.V. or anything, I just ran out the door, got my helmet on, got on my bike and said the two famous noises of a search and rescue.

"Wee-ooo......"

She's gonna hate me for this. But I don't care.

_Ai's POV_

I contemplated my surroundings, particularly if anyone was stalking me, A.K.A. my brother. My Ipod on full blast, I smiled lightly. I loved peace, quiet, and no family around to annoy the shit outta me.

Then, my karma came to get me. Or, as we'll call this nuisance, my brother.

"Weee-oooooooooo, Weee-ooooo." My brother shouted at me, and I turned around to see him waving.

Then I felt a breath behind me, I turned around.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"


	2. Facedown

_Ronin's POV_

_Operation search and rescue was a go_, I thought, pretending I was a member of the SWAT.

Target spotted. I started waving like a madman, fast and hard, as if I was flagging a ship. I tipped, getting a mouthful of gravel. I heard my sister cuss, and I thought I scared her pretty darn well.

I looked up and saw something kind of unexpected.

An f'ing ANBU!!!

_Ai's POV_

I looked up, my short stature making me crane my neck upwards. My eyes grew wide at the figure in front of me, which was none other than one of the legendary ANBU out of the Naruto world.

I blinked several times, checking myself for signs of slight insanity, heat stroke or anything that might lead to delusions. The ANBU member just stood there, solemn that was palpable though his/her mask. Then, they finally talked.

"Come with us." The husky, rough voice stated. The ANBU was a man, I presumed. So I did what any smart 14 year old would do.

I ran like heck.

"Ronin, get up!" I yelled, practically dragging him along.

Of course, this _was_ the ANBU, and he caught up in no time.

"Come with me, now." He stated his voice ice cold. I shot Ronin a side glance, pleading silently for a plan of some sort, since my mind was drawing a blank. _C'mon Ronin, do something!_ I thought. _Then again, this is Ronin....we're doomed._

_Ronin's POV_

I ignored my sister, as usual. _Is_ _this an illusion?_ _Maybe I should slap myself and find out! =D _I looked at the ANBU man. _Um, maybe later, I think I'm in trouble._

Then everything went black, and last thing I thought was: _Ow....bad idea...._

_Ai's POV_

I watched my brother hit the ground, and I filled with rage. I am the only one allowed to hit Ronin. In a second, my eyes turned ice cold as I kicked him where the sun doesn't shine.

I apparently needed to work on my aim, because he caught it with quick speed. I twisted and turned, struggling against his grasp, punching him while doing so. This had no affect, as he simply tied me up.

He sighed. "I really didn't want to do that."

I looked at him, still retaining my ice. "Then why did you?"

"Because, I needed to bring you home." He stated, like I was a child and needed to be shown how to do things. _My brother could've done that._ I thought, _he made the effort too, what a waste._ Then a blinding light overflowed my sight as the ANBU picked us up, before I fell into darkness.

And when I woke, I screamed.


	3. Settling In: Ai

_Yes, I, not my brother, wrote this whole chapter. It took me awhile, so I hope you like it. This chapter is all Ai's POV, because something kinda hapened, heeehee._

_I don't own Naruto_

_And to address another thing, I can't think of any pairings, so if you like one, just review and tell me so. If you give me a good review, I will mention you! Please R&R_

_

* * *

_POVAi's

Yes, I did scream. Like a little girl. I was on hot sand, hands and legs tied behind my back, and being a fourteen year old girl, I was worried about perverts and such. Not really worrying about being killed, because I am me, and that is the way I am.

But that changed when I saw a certain red-hair Suna ninja approach me. Then, I prayed that my life would not end. He looked down at me, his sand dancing dangerously around his body, as if a pathetically weak tied up girl would do damage.

"What are you doing here? Who are you?" he asked, coldly. Normally, I would be fangirling, but now I was meeting what would be perhaps my death.

"If I answer you, will you not kill me?" I pleaded. I tried my best to give him puppy eyes, but that seemed to only irritate him more.

"I won't, I'll just leave you for the buzzards." He said, keeping a straight face. Then, thank god, Temari, Kankuro and Baki arrived. It was Kankuro who talked first.

"Gaara, why'd cha run off like that?! And hello, girly." He said, finishing his sentence off with a wink. I just looked at him with disgust, as his sister punched him lightly on the shoulder. Baki looked at them, then at me, studying me, thinking about what he should do: kill me, or other options that he may have had in mind.

"Gaara, pick the girl up, we're going to see your father, the Kazekage." Baki ordered, looking down at me, as if I was a sort of disgraceful mission. Gaara glared at me, before his sand scooped me up. They proceeded to walk forward, I being in tow.

It was a long time for me before someone talked. Surprizingly, it was Gaara who spoke up.

"What is your name?" he asked again, glancing over his shoulder, not at me, but to the ground, before adding, "If you don't tell me, I will not hesitate to kill you."

I looked down, at the ground, before coming up with an alias that hopefully would satisfy him. "Kurai." I said, noticing my tone was shakey, so he wouldn't believe me, I was sure.

And he didn't, because I felt a squeeze from the sand, and my eyes widened, before it released. I looked at him, hoping he could feel the glare from behind.

"Okay, my name is Ai." I stated truthfully.

_And this is gonna be one suckishly long trip._

**~30 Minutes Later~**

We arrived at the Kazekage after my brain overheated and I lost track of time. It was pretty sad, but I wished I had my iPod. That woulda made it all better. Well, better, maybe not all the way. Gaara threw me in front of the Kazekage, and I spit out a droplet of blood.

"Hello. They said they found you out in the desert, tied up. What is something like you doing out there?" he questioned, trying to be nice, but the trick wasn't going to fool me. As if I had anything to say anyways, I didn't remember a thing.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I don't know. I was just kidnapped by an ANBU and somehow got to Suna, my brother was with me, but he was knocked out." I stated, truthfully.

"And you expect me to believe you, girl?!" he said, pounding his fist on his desk. Temari blinked.

"Father, I'm sure that we can get more information out of her later, she's probably delusional from being in the sun too long. We can take her for now." She said. I could notice she was lying a bit, but she probably waited to save me from getting killed, she loved peace.

The Kazekage seemed to ponder this, as if it was a complex math question he couldn't solve. Then, he spoke.

"Temari, she will be sleeping in the guest room next to yours. Free her, but she must be with one of you at all times, unless she is asleep." He stated.

Kankuro asked a stupid question as Temari freed me. "Even in the bathroom?! Disgusting!" he stated. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course not!" I said, wanting to slap him, but refrained myself. He was kind of stupid to me, but then again, this could be an act. I got up, taking my place next to Temari, smiling lightly, which seemed to lighten my mood a bit.

"Temari, show our guest to her room." The Kazekage stated, as if I was a guest at a fancy hotel, him being the owner. Temari took me out of the room, bringing me down a few hallways.

"Are you okay?" she asked, and I nodded. She then opened the door for me, and my room was shown to me. She then let me have my peace and left, but told me dinner would be in about an hour.

The room had a beautiful view of the dessert showing, and I looked out as I sat on the bed. My lids drooped a few times, before I was fast asleep, smiling lightly. _This may be a good vacation after all........_

* * *

_R&R! The next chapter will be all Ronin, then we will go back and forth again. Thanks for reading, _

~FlamingRoses~

_P.S._ Thank you **90MLLu** for constantly reviewing!


	4. Settling In: Ronin

_Yeah, _

_Sorry that I haven't posted in a while. School sucks for fanfic writers like me._

_Yada, yada yada, review please yada. Oh, if you think up pairings (NO YAOI OR YURI) let me know._

_~FlamingRoses_

* * *

Ronin's POV

_Blink, blink. _

Looking up, I noticed the ANBU/Kidnapper stating beside my body, laying sideways on the ground.

"5+5=10! Wait...this isn't math class!" My bright blue eyes shot open to see the old Hokage, his eyes soft and gentle. The old man chuckled.

"Welcome to Konoha, boy." He stated, smiling a tinge.

Wait, what....I'm still dreaming right? I checked myself to see if I was wearing a bikini, then seeing I wasn't, I pinched myself.

"Yup, I'm awake." I yipped, earning a stare from both the Hokage and the ANBU.

"Okay, you're here because..."

"OLD MAN!" Naruto screamed, followed in by the rest of Team 7.

"PRETTY PRETTY PRINCESSES?!" I yelped, alarmed.

Sasuke just looked at me, shaking his head.

"No."

Sakura just looked at me funny. Kakashi eyed me.

People told me I was weird. I wonder why....

"OMG where's my sister?! Is she gone?! WOO! THE ANNOYING SIS IS GOOOONNE!" (Side note: Ai: I feel loved.) I wiggled cheerfully, smiling and doing the happy worm dance. The ANBU freed me, and I sprang up like a spring.

"Kakashi, why don't you take this boy to the ramen shop for some lunch?" the Hokage's voice was old and creaky, and he smiled at me.

"RAMEN." I breathed, dissolving into the mob that was now Team 7 plus me.

"Yeaaah....why don't you just take him for the whole week?" The Hokage sweatdropped, giggling nervously.

My eyes and face brightened like a kid in a candy shop, but before I had a say, the rest of Team 7 pointed at Naruto.

"He's staying with him." They said in perfect unision, Sakura waving her hand in front of her noise, Kakashi giving a blank stare, and Sasuke shrouding himself in wht was a sad attempt at secondhand cool.

"Yeah!" Naruto cheered, putting his fist in the air. "This will be great, dattebayo!"

And then he ran towards the ramen shop, I in second, and the rest dragging behind in a slow death march, each of them feeling their wallets get much lighter.

"2 bowls, please!" Naruto said with a smile at the man behind the counter whose name escapes me.

"Sure thing. Who's your friend?" he asked with a polite chuckle.

"Um....his name is....." Naruto said, trying to remember the thing he was never told.

"Ronin." I simply stated.

"Yeah, Ronin!" he chirped.

"You know, you don't have to yell." Sasuke mumbled, doing a pose that my sister said was The Thinker pose, poofing next to me. Whatever.

"Here you go." The man stated, giving us each a bowl.

I looked at Naruto, he looked at me.

It was on.

"NOMNOMNOMNOMNOMMOREPLZNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMDONE!" Was all we said, looking exhausted at the end.

Sasuke and the rest of Team 7 looked at us with a 'wtf' look. We grinned a winning smile.

This was my great day.


End file.
